Any Given Saturday
by Sapphire
Summary: A day in the life of two married rangers.


I have no holdings in CBS and unfortunatly I am not a WTRPTB. I dedicate this story to whoever put out the challenge about shopping, WeKnowWhoWeAre, and esp. Shellby and Fog for complaining about the lack of WAMs recently. Shellby, once you let me know what Alex and Walker's baby's name is, I'll change it. Until then, it stays as is.

Any Given Saturday

Gage awoke that morning at eight, turned to face his still sleeping wife, and tickled her awake. "Francis…" she warned. He kissed her between his next words. "Don't…call…me…Francis!" Next door, their three month old daughter, Faith, began to tell her parents she was up and hungry. Syd jumped up, kissed Gage on the forehead, and ran to take care of her daugher while Gage warmed up waffles in the toaster. Fifteen minutes later, Syd and Faith were dressed and downstairs setting the table. Gage brought the breakfest to the table, "There's my girls." Syd shot a warning look at him, but melted quickly when she saw him kiss his sleepy daughter on her forehead. Never had she seen a man more devoted to his children. "What?" "Never mind. Let's eat." Syd sat and fed Faith first, and then ate herself while Gage dressed. Then Gage got the baby paraphelia they would need that day into the SUV while Syd applied a little makeup. She and Faith joined Gage at the vehicle and left to get grocieries. They got the baby food, tv dinners for the nights Syd had soccer practice and helped with the abused women's karate lessons, picked out meals for the rest of the week, Syd put back the chocolate and grits Gage had gotten and sneaked in the makings for homemade salsa as a surprise one night. Syd took Faith while Gage checked out and then they headed for Darvin's karate match. Once there, they found Walker, Alex, CD, Gordon, Shellby, Josie, and Trivette. "Guess what, partner?" Gage smiled, "What?" Syd noticed the ring on Josie's left hand. "You're getting married?" Josie and Trivette nodded as hugs and congratulations were given. Alex added, "Finally. All of us are married. I don't have anybody to play matchmaker with anymore." Syd laughed and shook her head. "Well, the bear and y'all's plane was actually our matchmaker, but if you want, you can find Grace another partner." Alex shook her head, "I'm not good at partners, just at couples." Walker added just loudly enough so that Trivette and Gage could hear, "She's not really that good at couples either, but I play along." The guys laughed and Syd looked at Gage puzzled until he repeated what Walker had said. She started laughing and Walker changed the subject. "Doesn't Darvin get his black belt if he wins today?" Gage nodded, proud of his "little brother". Darvin won his match and his black belt, but the friends watched as Grace's students had their matches too. Then the adults took the children to eat at CD's and on to the zoo. Although it had been sometime since CD had died, the pain was still evident that the older ranger had never met any of the children, even his namesake. At the zoo, Alex took Shellby, Walker and Trivette each carried one of the twins piggyback, and Gage and Syd took turns pushing Faith's stroller. The children were fascinated with the zoo and all had their absolute favorite exhibits. CD loved the buffalo, having heard the story of the white buffalo, but hated the lions saying they made too much noise. Gordon loved the eagles he had learned about all of his three years, but hated the snakes not knowing his mother hated them too, especially the rattlesnakes. Both babies giggled and cooed at all the exhibits except the reptiles and the bears. When Faith began to howl at the bears, Syd picked her up and held her, whispering to Gage, "Tell me she doesn't act like me. You still like the awful things." Gage hugged her gently and smiled at her. Finally the zoo was closing and the children were exhausted. When Trivette dropped Josie off that night, she commented, "You do know of course that after we're married I want at least one of those." "We'll work on it," Trivette commented as he reached to kiss his fiancee. At the ranch, Walker told the children the bedtime story about when Grandpa CD was still alive while Alex got the baby ready for bed. Once stories were told, teeth were brushed, milk was drank, and all three were sound asleep, Alex reached over and kissed Walker. "Good night, darling." "Good night, honey." At Gage and Sydney's house, they got Faith ready for bed. After the rambunctious child was sound asleep, looking like an angel, they thought about all the blessings in their life and the lives of their families. Any ordinary Saturday was over, time to rest for next week's. 


End file.
